


Unclear Intentions

by ErisVandermeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisVandermeer/pseuds/ErisVandermeer
Summary: "And we have known and believed the love that God hath to us. God is love; and he that dwelleth in love dwelleth in God, and God in him."1 John 4:16





	Unclear Intentions

They call him ‘justice’. He can represent only the fairest result, no matter how harsh it may look to the spectres, no matter how futile it may be, no matter how sadistic. He was a rather accurate representation of the marsh ruining the place. They were both so picturesque, him and his silver words, the marsh and its sheltered details that drew you in. His judgement was illusory, just as the beauty found within it. The metallic smell of the water and the raw yet gentle scent the wetland used to stain into the area.

The facade didn’t affiliate itself with me; the facade didn’t affiliate with anyone but its acolytes with snide eyes and concealed scowls. It cared only for perfection. The facade wanted efficiency, but he wanted peace, it was only natural that they didn’t get on; it was only natural that the facade would stay unwillingly hidden.

There’s a famous scripture in these parts, it reads like this ‘And the man said with blasting stars in his eyes, “Do not kill”. Lord of worlds. He gently washed away my wounds with the ocean’s water, yet all I felt was the harsh salts that came with his words. Tell me a name to share with you. He would reveal what he concealed in the warmth that came with his darkness. There’s always something to grieve, righteousness is but a myth. Eating to be one with her, craving her flesh, only to forge her into our world. Later, when he left, I looked in the mirror only to see the stain of him on me. Sullen eyes, an uncoloured touch, your hopeless smile, ambience. It reminded me of the days when it looked like the purpose of your eyes was to look into mine. A broken reflection, so I called you light.’

When I asked for an explanation of the scripture, number two said that he doesn’t belong in our dimension. A human would go insane here. His supposed need to scare is nothing but a sick desire. The facade is one of us because they have no form. They steal humans because they long for that energy but he’s too human, so the facade ends up absorbing them into our world and the price to pay for that is a human existence.


End file.
